1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image generating apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
An image generating apparatus comprising various rotating shafts are known in general, as disclosed in each of Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2005-219310, 2004-114588, 2001-271826, 06-317975 (1994) and 08-225182 (1996), for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-219310 discloses a thermal transfer sheet cassette (ink sheet cartridge) comprising a columnar take-up core for taking up a thermal transfer sheet (ink sheet) and a take-up core holding portion. In the thermal transfer sheet cassette described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-219310, two cylindrical members are inserted into both ends of the take-up core, while a coil spring is set in the cylindrical member provided on one of the ends of the take-up core. The coil spring and the two cylindrical members keep the position of the take-up core.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-114588 discloses a thermal printer (image generating apparatus) comprising a thermal head for printing images on papers, a shaft (shaft portion) for rotatably mounting the thermal head on the printer body and a fixture for keeping the position of the shaft. In the thermal printer described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-114588, the shaft is inserted into axial holes provided on both ends of the thermal head respectively to pass through the same. At this time, the fixture is mounted from outside one of the axial holes of the thermal head to block up this axial hole, so that an end of the shaft passing through the axial holes comes into contact with the fixture. Thus, the fixture comes into contact with the shaft, thereby keeping the position of the shaft in the thermal head.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-271826 discloses an image generating apparatus comprising a paper feed support shaft including a paper feed roller for feeding recording sheets (printing papers) to the body of the apparatus and two bearing set portions including bearings for supporting the paper feed support shaft respectively. In the image generating apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-271826, the paper feed support shaft is inserted into holes provided in the bearings of the bearing set portions while two clasps are arranged on the paper feed support shaft to hold one of the bearings therebetween, thereby keeping the position of the paper feed support shaft on the bearing set portions.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 06-317975 discloses an image generating apparatus comprising a roller shaft of metal, a slide bearing for rotatably supporting the roller shaft and a bearing slide guide pawl for holding the slide bearing. In the image generating apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 06-317975, the slide bearing includes a hole for receiving the roller shaft, while the hole has a stopper for preventing the roller shaft from slipping off the hole. The bearing slide guide pawl formed on the body of the image generating apparatus holds the slide bearing, thereby fixing the same.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 08-225182 discloses an image generating apparatus comprising a chassis so formed as to cover the body of the apparatus, a transport roller for transporting sheets (papers) to the body of the apparatus, two plastic bearings having holes and an L-shaped wire spring. In the image generating apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 08-225182, the bearings are mounted by fitting both side ends of the transport roller into the holes of the bearings respectively, and thereafter fitting the portions of the bearings mounted on the transport roller into holes of the chassis. The center of the L-shaped wire spring is engaged with a groove provided in one of the bearings while both ends of the L-shaped wire spring are urged against the chassis respectively, thereby keeping the position of the transport roller on the chassis.
In the thermal transfer sheet cassette described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-219310, however, the coil spring and the two cylindrical members must be separately provided in order to keep the position of the take-up core, whereby the number of components is disadvantageously increased.
In the thermal printer described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-114588, the fixture must be separately provided in order to keep the position of the shaft, whereby the number of components is disadvantageously increased.
In the image generating apparatus described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-271826, the two clasps must be separately provided in order to keep the position of the paper feed support shaft, whereby the number of components is disadvantageously increased.
In the image generating apparatus described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 06-317975, the slide bearing must be separated in order to support the roller shaft, whereby the number of components is disadvantageously increased.
In the image generating apparatus described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 08-225182, the two bearings and the wire spring must be separately provided respectively in order to keep the position of the transport roller, whereby the number of components is disadvantageously increased.